epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:WonderPikachu12/Kuma vs Grizz. Epic Rap Battles: Video Games vs History Off-Season
lolbears Suggested to me by Lexi. <3 Hopefully I'm the first to do We Bare Bears in a battle. :D Also, sorry it's been not even a week since my last battle. :T And that I only have two more days until my next one. But like, this is an off-season, so no effort went into this and hopefully that makes up for it. >_> I'll do a much better Tekken battle eventually, don't worry. Kuma Background: His home, I guess? Grizz Background: The bear cave Beat: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=USPKT4hW9RQ Battle (Starts at 0:11) EPIC RAP BATTLES: VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORY KUMA VS GRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZ BEGIN! 'Kuma:' (Starts at 0:22) (ROAR! Kuma's clawing his way in, ready to take down his own kind,) (Because you'll find that I'm not kind when I slay a guy who can't pronounce meme right.) (I'm trained by my master, Heihachi, in the art of Kuma Shinken.) (You're just a fool of a bear who's absolutely obsessed with the internet.) (I'm owning corporations and taking over tournaments.) (I'm a Raging Beast! I'll unleash a Bear Hug and Stonehead,) (And you'll be left crying after this like you ate some Honey Wasabi Gummies,) (Because Kuma tore ya apart and left you crying for your mommy.) (Oh wait.) 'Grizz:' (0:45) Guys, this rap battle is guaranteed to make everyone want to be my friend, Because they'll see me lay to waste this big fat disgrace in the end. You're just a pet to an old man, and obsessed with cartoons. I'm absolutely righteous! (YEAH!) Who're you to call me a fool? You're a joke of a character, bumbling around after some chick. I'm about to banish you back to the woods, just like Jin did! Try to burn me, and I'll just rise from the ashes like a Phoenix! (Pun!) Like when your Panda rejects your love, I've rejected your win! 'Panda (Tekken):' (1:08) (I'm tire-swinging in to fight, and I'm ready to show you,) (What happens when you try to mess with the pet of Xiaoyu.) (Put you and your whole crew back on the road, begging for cash.) (Piss poor harmonica and beat-box skills, plus your poetry's bland.) (Eat you up like honey and bamboo. Your loss is final.) (I'll unleash a Demon Bear and turn both you and your bros primal!) (You already lost to Kuma, kid. He quickly shushed this ninja,) (Even if he is a bigger dork than your own Panda.) 'Panda (WBB):' (1:30) Oh, don't be such a dingle! You're nothing but a palette swap! Girl, I be spitting sunshine, and your fat butt is getting dropped! Like this is my dream, I'm taking down this pompous jerk, Cause you're a bigger butt than Nom Nom. I'll smack you down into the dirt! Be nice to Kuma for once. The guy pours his emotions and heart out for you, But instead, you just ignore and abuse him. Girl, that's not cool. Phone. Oh, that's right! I'll call up your mistress, And tell her she'll need a new ride to school after this! Ice Bear enjoys disses. WHO WON? WHY ARE YOU WASTING YOUR TIME READING THIS? I DON'T KNOOOOOOW!!! EPIC RAP BATTLES!! (ROAR!) VIDEO GAMES VS HISTORYYYYYYYYY!!! Poll Who won? Kuma and Panda Grizz, Panda, and Ice Bear Category:Blog posts